


[Mob Haytham]顶风作案

by Francis_wu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_wu/pseuds/Francis_wu
Summary: 站街AU，路人x参或你x参。虽然文里没说但时代背景是20世纪的纽约，这样脑起来爽一点。之前喝晕了写出来的垃圾黄色文学，发出来给大家图一乐。你骂我烂我就打你。祝愉快。
Relationships: original male character/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 3





	[Mob Haytham]顶风作案

我在楼梯口的老鸨那交了钱，他便领着我上楼。第二层左手第三个房间，他关上门，把红灯区的缭绕的烟酒气和刺眼的霓虹灯隔绝在外。我想问他叫什么名字，给予共度良宵的伴侣最基本的尊重，却因为紧张磕磕巴巴只念出半声what's.快到your的时候他伸出手把食指摁在我的唇上，看着我，一言不发，眼睛里除了一汪冷冰冰的蓝什么都没有。

“不要问妓子的名字，这是红灯区的常识。”  
他终于说话，打破了房间里尴尬的气氛，手指慢慢慢慢滑下来，勾了一下我的下颚，然后扯住胸前的领带，我没来由地觉得他在揶揄我，但又觉得他更该待在凡尔赛宫里做女王，而非屈尊在这样一个破烂的旅馆里，我们脚下的地毯甚至被踩出了几个烂眼，灯不是为情调而纯粹是因为年久失修而昏暗着。他不应该待在这里，和我这样的，毫无经验的傻瓜痴缠。

我们早在楼下就谈好了价钱，口交五美金，正经做爱十美金，射进去要额外加钱，我叮叮当当往老鸨的手里丢了不知道多少，反正看她眼神里的惊喜，至少我会过得很开心，我也知道这个黑发的男人都看在眼里。所以他开始体贴了，把我拉过去换了一个湿答答的吻。他吃过口香糖吗？为什么一路走来那些男孩女孩吐出的气里只有槟榔果和大麻，而他的吻吃起来却像加了糖的伯爵红茶。

他比我稍矮一些，又或者是因为他靠着墙所以微弯了身子，总而言之他嘴唇离开时轻轻的吐息正好能落在我脖子上，有些痒，我缩了缩，想逃开这种让人心尖发烫的触感，他就笑了，不是我邻居姐姐那种温柔可亲的笑，像是把小狐狸尾巴翘起的弧度摘了一点嵌进嘴角，他得逞了，无论是他的诡计还是其它有的没的，我不要命地想到，他笑得很好看。

“你想直接进来还是去床上？”  
他说话的时候指尖还在我胸口画着圈，软乎乎的唇贴在下巴上磨蹭，我的脑子晕晕乎乎，只勉强听清了最后三个字，便胡乱点着头选择后者。他会意，推着我肩膀往后推，我在脚跟绊到床沿时跌进床垫里，不受控制地惊呼，他眼底的笑意如春夜的闪电亮了一瞬又重归黑暗。然后他上床，准确的说，跨坐在我腿上，慢条斯理地解开我的腰带：  
“你是头一次来，我看得出来。所以先说清楚，这里不是耳语厮磨的地方，直入主题就好。”  
他端起床头柜的酒杯，里面早就盛满了威士忌。他喝了一口，又俯下身吻我，凉凉的酒精顺着他的吻渡入口中，气泡噼里啪啦在我们唇齿相依的地方炸开。  
“如果你一定想知道的话，海尔森，好好记住。”  
海尔森，现在我知道他的名字了，他叫海尔森。

我必须非常不好意思地承认我早就硬了，在我看他下床解开腰带，把长裤和内衣踩在脚下胡乱蹬掉时。海尔森又坐了回来，与先前不一样的是他叉开腿跪着，右手探到身后轻轻松松捅了两根手指进去。等一等，原来男妓在接客之前会早早给自己润滑吗？还是只有他会这么干？那他为什么还要让我看一下而非直接让我心领神受，我亲爱的情人，他一定知道自己这样干辣得要命。上帝啊，他是故意的！！

他最终把我全吃了进去，温软的肠道一寸一寸地向下咬着，我该怎么形容，像操进一堆熟烂的树莓一样香甜可人。偏偏海尔森是捂着嘴的，他不想让我听到他的喘息，蓝色的眼睛里还是能看到他对这门行当的不满和不适，可那又如何呢？都归功于他自己的准备，他的内里湿得不成样子，像墨西哥的热带雨林，新墨西哥州不会下雨，但更南的地方，每一个夏天都有潮热的雨季。

最后已经分不清是他在骑我还是我在操他，他两只手撑着我的胸口方便上下摆胯，漂亮的眉毛皱起来，不是焦虑是纯然的快乐。失去了手掌的遮掩他只能咬着自己下唇，过不了几下又泄气般松了劲，一点一点出气，然后呻吟出声，和床板吱吱嘎嘎的抗议里弹成一支协奏曲。而我，我在他坐下时往深处挺腰，起身时配合着抽离，绞尽脑汁把他预先安排好的节奏打碎。途中有一辆放摇滚乐的车经过，吉他和贝司一起嘶吼，架子鼓和键盘在后面乒乒乓乓，声音大得震耳欲聋。我主动把音符和他都压入身下，海尔森自己就把腿缠上我的腰，明明身受桎梏姿态却从容而优雅。我突然怀疑我真的是花钱来享乐的吗，我真的不是偷摸进宫哪怕最后会被判处死刑也要和王后私会的街头医生吗？抱着这样的思虑我更加使劲了，每次都要完全抽出来再狠狠地顶进去，一下一下刺着深处失落的乐园。手伸入他的上衣掐住那一杆细腰，轻轻地摩挲他右腹下，那里有一块淡粉色的疤痕落在上面，好衬他，衬这个被快感夺走神智，一身湿漉漉又泛红色的他。

他一只手扣着我的背，一只手颤抖着抚慰自己，在不断地撞击下呼吸一滞，精液射在了自己腹间，积成一小滩。肠壁在高潮的刺激下不自觉绞紧，没有哪个男人可以在这时候保持冷静，我也不例外。我俯下身，去咬他的锁骨，然后狠狠地顶进去，抵在最深的地方，把我一部分，连带我的灵魂，全部打包丢进他的身体里。  
我希望后者能在他记忆里滞留久一些，哪怕我深知这不可能。

亲爱的，我亲爱的海尔森啊，我只是一个嫖客，你分明不爱我，为什么又因为我眼角蓄起了泪呢。你明明知道这个破烂的小屋里出不了爱情，那为什么又要用这水亮亮的眼睛把自己烙在我心上呢。

我终于明白为什么那些男人总跟我说，在这座城市最混乱最肮脏的地方，藏着这个世界上最美好的人。我终于明白。


End file.
